Taylor Miles/Quotes
Campaign Quotes *"Good hunting boys. I'm keeping my boots on the ground." -The beginning of Uplift Reserve. *"Uh, Lord? I didn't train to be a pilot; tell me I don't have any more flying to do today?" *"So... was that a yes or a no?" -When a Drone Fighter crash-lands into the plaza, destroying the statue. *"Amen." -Dutch's vehicle explodes behind him. *"I'm outta rockets! Kill that Wraith!" -To Mickey *"Okay, dismount, get up to my position." -To Mickey, after destroying the Wraith mentioned above. *"Mickey! Over here!" -To Mickey, who dismounted his Scorpion. *"Aw crap! Watch the door!" -After Mickey reached his position. *"Those Covenant dropped in behind us, they must know this is our rally point!" -To the Marines at the Rally Point. *"Come on, we got weapons and ammo on the high ground. Move it! Move it!" -To Mickey *"Phantoms! Everyone find some cover!" -To the Marines at the Rally Point *"Negative, I'll draw its fire, you try and board it!" -To Mickey, who asked did they have a heavy weapon to kill the Wraith. *"Fire an overcharged plasma shot at it, then stick it with grenades!" -A variant of the previous quote. *"Kill those runners, Mickey, they're tryinl to flank us!" -To Mickey *"Keep it up Mickey! We almost got 'em beat!" -To Mickey *"That's all of 'em. Way to go Mickey! Come to my position." -To Mickey, after the battle at the Rally Point. *"You heard from Gunny?" -To Mickey, who reached his position as he requested. *"Huh, guess it's just you and me." -After Mickey's response to his previous quote. *"Your vote? Just got overruled." -To Mickey, as he walked into an ONI Alpha Site entrance. *"Hurry up!" -To Mickey, who was arming the explosives in ONI Alpha Site. *"That do it?" -After Mickey armed the first detonator. *"What about those Wraiths?" -To Mickey, who told him to arm the rest of detonators. *"Yeah, what gives? I thought we were supposed to protect this building?" -Reaction to the armed detonator inside the ONI building. *"Likewise Gunny, you need a pickup?" -To Buck, who was glad to hear from them. *"Can you take us there?" -To the NMPD Officer on their Pelican, after Buck's response that he and Romeo are at the Police HQ. *"We're losing her! Watch out!" -Referring to their Pelican that was shot down by 2 Banshees in NMPD HQ. *"We're down, Gunny. On a rooftop north-east of your location." -To Buck. *"Bird's wasted. Lost the pilot on impact. Rest of us are okay." -To Buck and Romeo, who arrived at the Pelican's crash site. *"Look out! Banshee!" -To the Squad (minus Dare and Rookie) and the Police officer at the crash site. *"We got one more Phantom, Gunny!" -To Buck. *"Not by air, we're not." -Referring to how they couldn't take the wounded Romeo out of the city on air, as their Pelican crashed. *"What's wrong with him?" -To Buck, referring to the wheezing Romeo in Kikowani Station. *"Better get going, Gunny. The sooner we get him out of here, the better." -To Buck, who was planning to escape the city with a Phantom. *"Affirmative. Romeo, let's man these turrets." -On board the stolen Phantom. *"Well, look at that. I think we found us a squid house." -Referring to the Huragok Recharge Station. *"Like the good book says, payback's a bitch!" *"I'm paraphrasin', ya heathen!" *"Go on in Gunny, we'll cover the door, make sure no one gets in behind you." -To Buck, who headed into a jammed door. *"Take out its legs, and it'll stop moving, Gunny!" -To Buck, giving him directions to destroy a Scarab. *"Get behind it! Shoot it in the ass!" -To Buck, referring to the Scarab. *"Oorah Gunny, let it burn!" -To Buck, who destroyed the Scarab. *"Take 'em out Gunny so we can get through." -To Buck, referring to the multiple recharge stations. *"I'll do it, Gunny. Move back!" -To Buck, if the player stalls. *"Romeo, take the one on the left." -To Romeo, who later destroyed the Wraith as Dutch told him to in Coastal Highway. *"That thing safe?" -Referring to Vergil, moments before escaping New Mombasa in the end of level. Situational Responses *"This is not going to plan, gorramn it!" -When an ally is killed. *"Man, this sucks!"-When an ally is killed. *"Oh God, no!" -When an ally is killed. *"Lord, you've got a good man knocking on your door." -When an ally is killed. *"Reloading." -When reloading. *"Cover me, reloading!" -When reloading. *"Changing mags." -When reloading. *"Swappin' mags." -When reloading. *"On my last mag." -Having no reserve ammo. *"Runnin' low." -Having no reserve ammo. *"Low on ammo." -Having no reserve ammo. *"You ungainly, floundering, monstrous bag of horse crap!" -When seeing a Mgalekgolo or a Chieftan. *"You great big blot on the landscape!" -When seeing a Mgalekgolo or Chieftain. *"You overgrown, pounderous, waste of mass, summbag, runaway, jackass!" -When seeing a Mgalekgolo or Chieftain. *"Roll over, Mike-Foxtrot, and get yourself foxtrotted!" *"Mike-Foxtrot. Is. Foxtrotted!" -After an enemy is killed. *"BAM!! Right in his sense of smug satisfaction!" - When getting a headshot or power weapon kill. *"That all you got?!" *"Alright!" - After a kill. *"GOT 'IM!!" - After a kill. *"I hope you bought return tickets, because otherwise you're goin' home in a cosmic ambulance!" *"Dear Diary, today, I taught some aliens about the relative foolishness of messin' with ODSTs!" - Firefly reference. *"Ooh-rah!" - After a kill or a stunt. *"You think you can just barge in here and bend us over these- Well that ain't gonna happen! They told me to hurt ya, but they weren't real specific as to the how! OK?!" *"I'm gonna make sure that when we win, everyone's gonna know what a beating we gave you!" *"I will rip off your arms and play bongos on your head." - A rare quote, when engaging a grunt. *"You guys ever seen Full Metal Jacket?" or "Hey scumbag! You seen Full Metal Jacket?" *"Headshot!" - When getting a headshot. *"Boom, headshot!" - When getting a headshot. *"Enjoy that extra nose hole." - When getting a headshot. *"Bim-bam in the brainpan." - This may be a reference to Firefly. *"Go arou- oh wait, you're dead." - When splattering an enemy. *"(Oh) Sorry, didn't see you there." - When splattering an enemy. *"You malodorous leadfooted nimrod!" - When killing a Jiralhanae. *"You're gonna wish you picked on someone your own size!" - When killing a Jiralhanae. *"Laser up." - When picking up a Spartan Laser. *"Charged and ready." - When picking up a Spartan Laser. *"Don't nobody cross my stream..." - This is a reference to the "Don't cross the streams" rule in Ghostbusters. *"If ya see red... heh... move." - When picking up a Spartan Laser. *"Everybody take a big step back!" - When picking up a Rocket launcher. *"Time for a spanking!" - When picking up a Rocket Launcher. Reference to the SPNKr text on the side of a rocket launcher. *"Rockets up!" - When picking up a Rocket Launcher. *"Backblast!" - When picking up a Rocket Launcher. *"Frag out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Here's Vera!" - When throwing a grenade, Firefly reference. *"Suck it!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Play ball!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Take it baby!" - When thowing a grenade. *"Here's medicine!" - When throwing a grenade. *"What a throw!" - When Sticking an enemy with a Plasma or Spike grenade *"Oh you finally decided to show your face,wait that is your face right? - Rare when spotting an enemy IWHBYD skull needed The Babysitter "That's twice- twice he had to save your dumb ass already. You could at least say 'thank you'." To O'Brien, commenting on how Cal-141 has protected him. Category:Quotes